One Rainy Day
by Agent Leo
Summary: When the teams plans to have a fun day outside are ruined by a giant thunderstorm, they decide to have a quiet day at the base. FitzSimmons, Huntingbird


The rain pattered against the window in Coulson's office. He sighed for the eighth time, Today was vacation day, and he had been planning on taking the team to a county fair for the day. Now however, the rumbling thunder advised him against it. He turned away from the window and saw May standing in the doorway. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"The team are all still asleep. We could surprise them with a nice breakfast."

"Or…" a mischievous look came into his eyes. "… We could surprise _them_ instead." May raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" Coulson had that grin on his face again- just like he did when he was about to do something crazy.

"You in?" he asked.

"Oh I'm in alright."

"Good."

Skye opened her eyes sleepily. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand; it read 9:23. She was surprised that she had overslept, but she was even more surprised that no one had woken her up yet. Still, it was nice here in her bed with the rain beating cheerfully against the window. Blinking, she sat up, staring at the rivulets of water coursing down the glass of her window. She had been looking forward to an exciting day at the fair with the team, but clearly they wouldn't be enjoying any time in the sun today. She swung her legs out from under the blankets, stood up, and stretched. Yawning, she lazily walked into her bathroom and cranked the hot water on. After stripping down, she stepped into the steamy stream of water.

15 minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. When she walked back into her room she found her S.O. sitting on the edge of her bed looking amused.

"Uhh… mornin'?" Skye said sheepishly.

"The trip to the fair got cancelled, in case you didn't figure that out yourself. We're just gonna have a quiet day here at the base; books, movies, puzzles, games." May smiled. "But get dressed. Coulson is planning on waking the others soon and I'm sure you won't want to miss it." As soon as May was gone Skye dashed into her closet and pulled out a pair of loose, black sweatpants and a S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt. She walked out of her bedroom and into the common area one and a half minutes later. May was already there with Coulson, and the two of them were beginning to mix up pancakes for breakfast. Skye leaned against the counter eagerly.

"So," she asked. "Who are we gonna wake up first?" Coulson looked at May for a second, then answered her. "We were thinking Mack first, then Simmons, Bobbi, and Hunter." Skye nodded.

"What about Fitz?" She said curiously. Coulson smiled.

"Oh, I think May has a special plan for him. I'm leaving her here to take care of the pancakes," he said. "That way we won't have to eat cold ones when we get back." May looked up from the bowl that she was cracking eggs into.

"There won't be anyone to wake up if you stand around talking any longer." She said dryly. Coulson nodded and turned back down to the living quarters. Skye followed him, excited to see what he had in mind.

When they reached Mack's door, Coulson whispered his plan in her ear, then nodded and twisted the knob. Skye slipped in first silently and slid under the bed. Coulson jumped over and hid in Mack's closet. They both held still for a count of three, and then Skye kicked the underside of the bed. Mack flew out of bed like a madman, still half asleep but clearly on defense. He looked around in confusion for ten seconds before backing up and turning on the lights. Skye poked her head out from under his bed and smiled at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Tremors."

"Hey Mack wassup?" Coulson stepped out of the closet and tucked his phone back in his front pocket. Clearly he had been recording the whole encounter. Mack sat back down on his bed, still shaking his head. "What's this all about, now?" Coulson smiled at the giant.

"It's raining, so we cancelled our trip to the fair. But I thought it would be fun to wake everyone up so…" He trailed off when Mack chuckled again. "Alright, then." Skye chipped in.

"May probably has some pancakes ready for you now if you would rather have that." With a smile, Mack got up and headed towards the kitchen, still barefoot and in pajama pants. "Alright," Coulson said. "Jemma next."

The small scientist was huddled in a ball under her blankets in a deep sleep. They had barely opened the door when Skye went for it. She jumped on top of the small scientist- although it was more of a dive than a jump- and pulled the covers away from her head.

"Wakey-wakey, Jemma!" Simmons frowned and stretched out. "What're you doing in here?" she said sleepily. Skye grinned mischievously as she stood up.

"We-"she gestured to Coulson who was standing in the doorway, "Are waking up the crew. The Fair got cancelled today because it's a whopping-big storm outside right now." Simmons closed her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow. "Well then I see no reason why I shouldn't stay here in bed."

"I do." Coulson waited for Jemma to open her eyes again. "May's making breakfast." Jemma jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe before hurrying off down the hallway without another word. Skye nodded. "That was easy."

They went to the gym next to find Bobbi. Coulson was pretty sure she would be up already, and he was right. She was already going at it, punching the living daylights out of the bag hanging from the ceiling. Skye watched for a moment, but when it was clear that Bobbi hadn't noticed them she dashed forward and sprung on the back of the taller girl. Bobbi instantly went into fight mode, then realized who it was and laughed. Skye slid off and smiled up at her. Bobbi brushed her hair out of her own eyes and walked to the bench where a water bottle was waiting for her. "I'm assuming we're just staying at the base today then?" she directed the question toward Coulson, who nodded. "Figures. The one day we are all ready to go the sky decides to unleash fury upon us." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll be unleashing more than fury if you don't help us wake up one more person." Bobbi rolled her eyes. "It's Hunter, isn't it." Skye just walked out of the training center. The blonde agent sighed, then followed. When she caught up with Skye- which wasn't hard given the fact that her legs were so much longer- she clapped her on the shoulder. "Sooo… any ideas on how you're gonna wake him up?" Skye shook her head. "Nope. I was hoping you could help with that, actually." An evil grin came over Bobbi's face. "Oh, I have just the thing."

A few Sharpies and Air horns later, the remainder of the team finally showed up for breakfast. Skye and Bobbi had done such a good job on Hunters Sharpie mustache that he decided to leave it on. They were all sitting happily around the table enjoying May's amazing pancakes when Fitz came into the room. His face was covered in whipped cream and he held up his hand, which was also coated in the stuff. "Really?" he said. "Again? I know it's gotta be you Skye." She giggled but shook her head. "It wasn't me the first time and it wasn't me this time but kudos to whoever did that- this is awesome!" she shoved another bite of pancake in her mouth. Fitz turned his one open eye to Simmons. "Jemma then-"

"No!" she said with a laugh. Fitz turned. "Coulson?" Phil just shook his head and shrugged, trying not to laugh. Then the realization hit Leo. He spun towards May. "Yooou! It was you! Back when we were on the Bus and now again here!"

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to figure that one out," May said with a smirk. "But hurry up and eat some pancakes. They're getting cold." Fitz grinned. "I think I'm gonna go wash my face off first." May raised an eyebrow and Fitz hurried on. "But I will be back to eat some before they get cold alright I promise okay good." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he left everyone burst into laughter. Coulson smiled at May and she nodded at him.

By the time Fitz returned, everyone else was done eating. He quickly grabbed some food before Jemma and Mack started cleaning up the kitchen (they had dishes duty together for breakfast). The rest of the team sat around the table, nursing cups of coffee with smiles on their faces. It was cozy inside the base. Coulson cleared his throat. "Alright so today is just going to be a quiet day here. Pretty much everyone else has the day off too so we'll have the whole base to ourselves. I think we'll probably have a movie marathon going, but otherwise you can hole up in your room with a book, or find someone to do a puzzle with." He paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee, then continued. "Any ideas for a movie marathon?"

"How about Star Wars- episodes four, five, and six?" Fitz suggested. Coulson nodded.

"Well we could watch Doctor Who…" Jemma said timidly. Fitz's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Ooh I like that idea! We could get you all educated on a truly British show." Hunter nodded.

"We could do a Disney marathon," Bobbi suggested. Suddenly, Skye clapped.

"I've got it!" she said excitedly. "The Dark Knight trilogy." Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. Coulson spoke up again. "Alright so we'll play the Dark Knight trilogy in my office. FitzSimmons and Mack, bring up as many blankets and pillows and comfy chairs as you can. Bobbi-" he was interrupted when Jemma gasped. "Coulson can we pleeease make a blanket fort in your office to watch the movie in?!" The whole team looked at him with a pleading look in their eyes. He hesitated, then gave in. "Oh alright. I guess Bobbi can help with that then." The four of them dashed off to gather supplies. Phil turned to Skye and Hunter. "I need you two to run into town to find the movies and get snacks. Lots of snacks." They high-fived and left for the garage, leaving Coulson and May alone. She raised an eyebrow. "What're we gonna be doing?" he smiled at her.

"We, m'dear Melinda, are going to be baking some fresh cookies." May smiled and pulled down a mixing bowl. "Besides," Coulson said as he handed her the recipe, "Who knows how long it's gonna take the others to finish their tasks."

 **I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, and I have finally finished the first chapter! Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
